Lost Angel's
by SemeTae25
Summary: Bagaimana jika sosok yang tidak sengaja kau temui adalah seorang malaikat tanpa sayap. Terlihat panas, menggairahkan, dan terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan. TaeKook! Seme Tae! Uke Jungkook.
1. Prolog

_**Lost Angel's**_

.

 **.**

 **'SemeTae'**

.

 _Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook_

.

 **PROLOG**

.

 _Wewangian yang menari didalam benak Jungkook terasa memabukkan, penuh peringatan. Kecaman dengan berbagai varian rasa kenikmatan yang sering para jalang rasakan diluar sana. Sayangnya, Jungkook merasakan kegilaan yang bahkan melebihi ekspetasi yang sering kawanan jalangnya pernah jabarkan kepadanya. Cerita seks Namjoon dan Seokjin tidak berarti apa-apa baginya dibandingkan sentuhan penuh minat selembut kapas yang menjelajahi tiap inci kulitnya._

 _Jungkook menyukainya. Berharap permainan jahanam ini tidak pernah berakhir menyiksa tubuh dan menyentak kewarasannya sampai pada titik terendah._

 _Hanya mata sekelam malam yang menyapa pandangan berkabutnya. Tenggorokkan Jungkook tercekat. Terbakar oleh rasa panas yang menerjang tubuhnya tanpa peringatan kenikmatan yang berlimpah dari sesosok malaikat tanpa sayap,_

 _-Kim Taehyung._

.

.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 1

_**Lost Angel's**_

.

 **.**

' **SemeTae'**

.

 _Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook_

.

.

 _Wewangian yang menari didalam benak Jungkook terasa memabukkan, penuh peringatan. Kecaman dengan berbagai varian rasa kenikmatan yang sering para jalang rasakan diluar sana. Sayangnya, Jungkook merasakan kegilaan yang bahkan melebihi ekspetasi yang sering kawanan jalangnya pernah jabarkan kepadanya. Cerita seks Namjoon dan Seokjin tidak berarti apa-apa baginya dibandingkan sentuhan penuh minat selembut kapas yang menjelajahi tiap inci kulitnya._

 _Jungkook menyukainya. Berharap permainan jahanam ini tidak pernah berakhir menyiksa tubuh dan menyentak kewarasannya sampai pada titik terendah._

 _Hanya mata sekelam malam yang menyapa pandangan berkabutnya. Tenggorokkan Jungkook tercekat. Terbakar oleh rasa panas yang menerjang tubuhnya tanpa peringatan kenikmatan yang berlimpah dari sesosok malaikat tanpa sayap,_

 _-Kim Taehyung._

.

 **잃어버린** **천** **사**

.

 _ **Chapter.1 (S**_ _uperiority_ _ **)**_

.

 **B** ibit bunga sakura yang Jungkook tanam beberapa bulan lalu ditaman umum dekat apartemennya telah tumbuh perlahan mengakar pada bulir tanah asing yang bukan tempat sewajarnya. Kuncupnya mengkerut layu belum sempat mekar seindah harapan Jungkook.

Pemuda itu terus menghela napas kecewa sembari memperhatikan tanaman menyedihkan karena keinginan egoisnya untuk melihat bunga favoritnya bisa mekar secantik ditempat asalnya.

"Naifnya.." -Jungkook menengok lemas pada Jimin. Gelengan prihatin Jimin membuat Jungkook ingin menampar wajah si sialan itu. Terlihat tidak tulus sama sekali.

"Kau bangsat. Pagi-pagi sudah berkunjung ke apartemen ku. Ingin mengemis sarapan?"

"Ish.. Ish.. Kasar sekali. Aku kan hanya ingin mengunjungimu."

Jimin menjerit sakit kala sepatu kets nya yang tipis diinjak sambil lalu oleh Jungkook. "Bocah sial!" Makian Jimin abai ditelinga Jungkook. Jari tengahnya terjulur keatas berusaha memancing Jimin untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Jungkook sangat tahu perihal kesibukannya pagi ini tidak akan banyak membantu mengusir kebosanan. Jimin sudah pergi dua jam yang lalu sehabis merampok isi lemari pendinginnya dengan tidak tahu malu, meninggalkannya seorang diri saat sedang mandi tanpa berpamitan sama sekali.

Lembaran sketsa separuh jadi banyak tersebar ditiap bagian lantai kamar tidurnya. Jungkook pusing dan terlalu malas untuk merapikannya.

Hari ini tampak berbeda dari yang biasanya. Tubuhnya lesu tak bertenaga. Nyawanya tersedot habis oleh hal yang tak kasat mata. Jungkook tidak tahu pasti apa penyebabnya. Hanya saja, mimpi semalam sudah jelas ikut mengacaukan harinya.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal, cuaca diluar sedang bagus."

Matanya tidak sengaja mendapati lembar _essay_ tentang tugas bahasa yang belum dikerjakannya tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja belajar. Belum ada isian sama sekali selain nama lengkapnya yang tertulis rapi.

"-haruskah? Tapi aku tidak punya ide untuk mengisinya kali ini."

Pada akhirnya, ia tergesa mengganti pakaian rumahan yang dikenakannya dengan _jumper army_ dan sepotong celana kain yang menggantung enggan dipinggang rampingnya. Cara berpakaian yang sembrono dan tidak modis. Masa bodoh. Toh, Jungkook hanya akan pergi mencari udara segar sembari menyempatkan diri menyelesaikan _essay_ nya yang belum rampung.

Segalanya terasa lebih baik untuk sekarang.

Suara percikan air, bising kendaraan, serta kucing bermata biru yang biasanya Jungkook lihat diujung jalan menuju apartemennya membuat dirinya merasa tenang. Rutinitas harian yang akan selalu ia temui selama ia masih berniat menapakkan langkahnya pada jalur yang sama. Juga sepasang sepatu putih menggantung aneh pada salah satu dahan pohon. Semuanya terekam jelas layaknya hembusan napas.

Jungkook mampu menggambarkan representasi yang sempurna dari setiap sudut jalan yang pernah dilaluinya. Detail, tak bercela. Seratus persen akurat.

Seluruh ingatannya selalu tampak baru.

"Ingin pesan apa, _Sir_?"

Pria bule tersebut tersenyum ramah kala melihat kedatangan Jungkook. Keduanya saling berjabat tangan sebelum akhirnya Jungkook dipersilahkan duduk terlebih dahulu.

"Maafkan aku. Kau pasti bosan karena hampir setiap hari melihatku di _café_ mu."

Smith tertawa renyah menanggapi gerutuan Jungkook yang ia tujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Terlihat kekanakkan dan lucu. " _Big no!_ Kau salah satu pelanggan yang kuharapkan untuk tidak pernah bosan datang ke café ku. Tolong, jangan berpikiran seperti itu."

"Smith. Kau terlalu ramah untuk ukuran orang Amerika."

"Pujian?"

Jungkook mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Mungkin. -Kau mengganti vas bunga didekat meja kerjamu?"

Smith ikut melongokan kepalanya pada jajaran vas bunga mini berwarna pastel yang tertata rapi diatas meja kerjanya.

"Yeah. Itu pemberian dari ibu mertuaku. Istriku memaksa agar vas nya diletakkan disana. Kau tau sendiri, Betrice benci dengan hal-hal berbau bunga." Jungkook mengangguk setuju, sesekali menanggapi ocehan Smith dengan segala titik bengek perkara rumah tangganya.

"Kau kesini pasti untuk menggambar, kan? Atau mungkin menulis diary?" Jungkook memicing sebal mendengar gelak tawa pemuda berambut ikal tersebut setelah berhasil mengucapkan kalimat tanya keduanya.

"Aku tidak pernah menulis diary. Itu catatan rutinitas harianku!"

"Baiklah. Apapun itu, santai saja selama yang kau mau disini. Pesananmu sudah datang. Seperti biasanya secangkir Americano, _alright?_ Dan aku harus menyapa pelangganku yang lain."

Smith menunjuk secangkir Americano pesanan Jungkook yang dibawakan oleh salah satu pelayan wanita di café nya. Keduanya beradu kepal sebelum Smith benar-benar meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian untuk tenggelam dalam dunianya.

Jungkook menatapi langit cerah dari balik etalase café setelah Smith pergi untuk kembali melayani pelanggannya yang lain. Bias cahaya terlihat cantik terpantul pada tiap lempengan besi jalan yang saling berhadap-hadapan menghantarkan seberkas cahaya yang sama silih berganti tanpa terputus.

Buku kecil dengan sampul transparan Jungkook keluarkan dari saku celana kainnya dan sebuah pulpen yang tintanya hampir habis. Kebiasaan yang selalu Jungkook lakukan kapanpun, dan dimanapun ia berada. Catatan lengkap tentang segala aktivitas harian maupun ingatan yang sering terlintas dikepalanya. Otaknya terbiasa merangkai kata maupun menyatukan ribuan garis seindah lukis. Jungkook terbiasa.

Namun, kali ini berbeda. Sosok familiar yang sejak semalam mengganggu tidurnya seolah memaksa Jungkook untuk merealisasikannya dalam bentuk tulisan tangan. Menjelaskan dengan rinci bagaimana rupa yang membayangi tidurnya semalam. Keningnya berlipat bingung.

Tulisan tangannya berjalan lancar sebelumnya. Jungkook bahkan hampir selesai pada seluruh ciri wajah yang ingin segera ia gambarkan diatas kanvas. Goresan tintanya terhenti pada saat ia hendak menuliskan warna rambut yang dimiliki pemuda rupawan dalam mimpinya.

"Aku melupakan warna rambutnya?"

Seakan ada yang melarang dirinya untuk mengingat kembali rupa tersebut.

"Tunggu sebentar. Apa matanya berwarna abu-abu?" Jungkook menarik dagunya sebal. Takjub mendapati dirinya melupakan suatu hal yang seharusnya sangat mudah untuk ia ingat. Namun, lagi-lagi kabut samar dengan sengaja memburamkan daya ingat Jungkook.

Pipinya menggembung jengkel mengetahui kemampuan mengingatnya seakan hanya berupa bualan yang tidak bisa ia percayai sekarang.

"Sial. Aku jadi kepikiran hanya karna ini."

Jungkook menjatuhkan pulpen ditangannya, tersentak mendengar intro music dari Kenny G yang cukup keras dimainkan dengan saxophone. Terdengar tegas dan mendayu. Tergambar jelas kelihaian sosok yang memainkannya dalam tiap alunan nada semanis madu yang diperdengarkan.

Matanya berpendar bingung mencari sosok yang memainkan saxophone dengan seindah itu.

 _Remember the time we spent together.  
Remember the days I dreamt forever._

Pikirannya seperti terbang keawang-awang. Ingatan Jungkook yang sebelumnya samar untuk beberapa saat kini kembali jernih.

"Hazel?"

Disudut jalan yang ramai. Seorang pemuda bersetelan serba hitam memainkan saxophone dengan _mouthpiece_ berbahan ebonit kelam. Punggung kokohnya menghadap Jungkook. Rambut berwarna cokelat gelapnya tertiup angin sepoi.

.

.

TBC

Haii... Akhirnya aku sempat juga buat ngepost chapter 1 nya, hhehee

aku harap kalian suka dan bersedia buat ninggalin jejak dikolom review T_T

mungkin terkesan ngemis banget buat minta di review padahal ff amatiran kek gini T-T

Seriously, aku gk bisa bohong kalau review dari kalian itu penting banget buat nyemangatin aku nulis ff ini..

huuffpp..

Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya :3

.

.

 **'SemeTae'**

 **[11 September 2018]**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Lost Angel's**_

.

 **.**

' **SemeTae'**

.

 _Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook_

.

.

 **잃어버린** **천** **사**

.

 _ **Chapter.2 (B**_ _rother_ _ **)**_

.

.

 **H** oseok tersenyum ramah pada setiap pengunjung club malam yang menyapanya akrab. Sekedar mengangkat secangkir _whisky_ ditangannya untuk sedikit beramah-tamah. Matanya memicing kaget menemukan siluet tubuh adiknya menerobos masuk dengan raut wajah menyebalkan.

"Kau menipuku lagi!" -pemuda itu menunjuk wajah Hoseok tanpa rasa takut. Beralih menarik paksa cangkir _whisky_ milik Hoseok untuk ia teguk habis isinya.

" _Yasshh_! Mau ku patahkan lehermu?!"

"Hyung! Ini benar-benar tidak adil bagiku."

Kim Taehyung. Pemuda itu, duduk lemas disamping Hoseok. Memutar bangku duduknya kurang kerjaan sambil memijit keningnya yang mendadak pusing mengetahui rencana Hoseok tidak pernah berjalan lancar seperti kehendaknya. "Bocah ini melantur. Kau bicara apa sebenarnya?"

Hoseok menatap jengah pada wajah dungu Taehyung yang memandangnya kelewat dramatis.

"Kau sungguh tidak merasa bersalah?"

"Apa?"

"Tega sekali kau, _hyung!_ "

Bibir pemuda itu mencebik seperti itik. Memutar bangku bar membelakangi Hoseok. Tangannya mengetuk keras meja kaca disampingnya, berharap Hoseok segera menyadari kesalahannya.

Tapi Taehyung tidak mendengar satu kalimatpun keluar dari bibir Hoseok. Pemuda itu kembali berbalik hanya untuk disuguhi wajah mesum Hoseok yang tengah memandangi seorang perempuan seksi dilantai dansa sedang menari liar dan melempar tatapan genit kearahnya.

"Brengsek ini!" Hoseok bergeming mengabaikan umpatan Taehyung.

"Hyung!"

"Apasih?! Jangan ganggu aku malam ini, aku mau bersenang-senang!"

Tanpa mendengar protesan dari Taehyung, Hoseok sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan adiknya itu mengumpat tak tentu arah. Hoseok tersenyum lebar dengan seruan riuh yang menyambutnya ketika mulai mendekat pada perempuan yang diincarnya sejak tadi.

Merapatkan diri untuk mulai berdansa bersama.

"HOSEOK HYUNG MIRIP KUDA NIL!" Semua orang dilantai dansa sempat mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada sosok Taehyung yang meledak karena rasa kesalnya. Namun mereka kembali memusatkan perhatian pada pasangan nyentrik yang telah menarik minat mereka setelah mengetahui seorang **Taehyung** lah yang berteriak tidak tahu malu seperti itu. Mereka maklum. Lebih tepatnya, sudah terbiasa.

"DIAM KAU. DASAR PENGEMIS CINTA."

. . _Cih!_

.

.

"Hyung! Berhenti meminta hal yang aneh-aneh padaku."

Jungkook dapat melihat wajah merengut Seokjin dari balik layar ponsel. Satu tangannya yang bebas menarik gorden warna-warni pemberian dari Seokjin sebagai hadiah karena dirinya sudah cukup dewasa untuk meninggalkan rumah.

Malamnya terasa lebih sepi, beruntung Seokjin melakukan video call dengannya walaupun hanya untuk meminta hal yang tidak masuk akal bagi Jungkook. Setidaknya, bisa sedikit meluruhkan rasa sepinya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya _sex toys_ sudah biasa di Amerika?"

"Ya! Kau pikir aku semesum itu?! Jangan paksa aku untuk membeli benda laknat itu demi memenuhi napsu bejatmu dan Namjoon hyung."

Suara gelak tawa Namjoon terdengar menyapa pendengarannya. Mata Jungkook berotasi setelah mengetahui bahwa ide gila itu bukan dicetuskan Seokjin seorang, ternyata Namjoon ikut menjadi dalangnya. Pria berkulit tan tersebut bergabung dalam obrolan kedua kakak-beradik yang masih berdebat.

"Ayolah, Kook.. disana jauh lebih murah dan lengkap."

Jungkook memandang ponselnya jijik mendapati dua sejoli sinting itu tengah saling pangku. Memberikan wajah memelas terbaik yang mereka punya demi membujuk pemuda polos sepertinya. Tuhan, sepertinya kepolosan Jungkook tidak akan bertahan lama.

"Aku tidak mau. Kalian bisa memesannya secara online daripada susah payah menyuruhku untuk membelinya."

"Ck. Online shop membuatku trauma. Aku mau kau yang membelinya secara langsung Kook. Aku yakin, kau tahu bagaimana _style_ kami."

 _Brengsek!_

Jungkook beranjak dari kursi empuknya setelah berhasil memutus sambungan telepon secara sepihak, mengambil beberapa camilan diatas meja tulisnya. Kemudian kembali duduk dan berkutat dengan laptop.

Bibirnya mendumel kesal mengingat tingkah Seokjin yang suka seenaknya. Untung saja ia tidak punya niatan pulang kampung untuk melepas rindu dengan Seokjin. Bisa gila dia kalau setiap hari harus menjadi budak dari kedua pasangan kelebihan hormon yang suka memanfaatkan pemuda lugu sepertinya.

Libur semesternya terasa monotan luarbiasa.

Hanya ada suara gemuruh angin malam yang terdengar ribut. Langit yang semula cerah berubah menjadi kelabu diiringi suara petir yang cukup keras. Jungkook benci malam ini.

Sedikit banyak ia menyesal telah memutus panggilannya bersama Seokjin.

"Serius, si pendek itu menolak datang kesini?!" Jungkook menutup kesal laptopnya setelah menerima chat pribadi dari Jimin. Mood nya berubah buruk. Berada dititik terendah.

Niat awalnya untuk mengunjungi blog pribadi yang dikelolanya sendiri sirna seketika. Mendadak isi kepalanya kosong tanpa ada satupun bait kalimat. Padahal ia harus memposting rutinitas hariannya setiap hari.

Menjadi seorang _blogger_ adalah sesuatu yang 'memang' harus dilakoni Jungkook. Setiap waktu otaknya terus-menerus mendesaknya untuk menulis. Ada sebersit rasa gelisah setiap kali ia tidak menemukan sesuatu untuk ia tulis dan cermati.

Bagaimanapun keadaannya, Jungkook selalu merasa gelisah. Terbebani akan segala hal yang ditangkap kelima indranya. Memiliki daya ingat superior seperti sebuah bencana baginya.

Ia masih bisa terima dengan penyakit _hypergraphia_ yang dideritanya. Namun untuk yang satu ini, Jungkook ingin menyerah. Mungkin perasaan senang akan dirasakannya seandainnya hanya kenangan baik yang muncul dikepalanya. Sayangnya, tidak seperti itu.

"Kepalaku pusing." Kelopak matanya mulai tertutup perlahan berusaha mengusir rasa pening yang tiba-tiba datang dengan kepala bersandar letih pada permukaan meja.

 _"What's wrong with me?"_

.

.

Semua orang tahu bagaimana jeniusnya seorang Jeon Jungkook. Mahasiswa arsitektur tingkat dua yang dipuja setengah mati oleh para dosen. Jenius sesungguhnya dalam memetakan keindahan visual pada gambar denah yang dirancangnya, lalu menyuguhkannya secara utuh dalam bentuk tiga dimensi. Sketsanya merupakan maha karya, banyak yang mengagumi cara kerja jemarinya.

Dewasa, tutur katanya sopan dan menghargai, namun begitu urakkan dalam waktu bersamaan.

Banyak yang berpikir untuk menjadi sesempurna Jungkook. Pemuda berumur duapuluh satu tahun yang berhasil menggenggam dunia ditangannya.

Berikan ia waktu lima menit untuk melihat pemandangan disekitarnya. Maka kau akan mendapatkan hal yang menakjubkan melebihi ekspetasimu. Jungkook akan dengan sangat mudah mengingat tiap bagian yang pernah terekam oleh lensa matanya. Lalu menorehkan keindahan yang dilihatnya melalui tulisan ataupun gambaran.

Jungkook sempurna. Terlalu sempurna untuk sosok manusia biasa.

Langkahnya ringan memasuki lingkungan fakultas. Senang luarbiasa karena liburan membosankannya telah berakhir. Bibir Jungkook bersenandung riang sembari membalas sapaan dari tiap orang yang dikenalnya. Meneriaki Jimin sekencang mungkin begitu pemuda pendek tersebut masuk dalam area pandangan matanya.

"Kena kau!"

Hanya selang beberapa menit Jungkook dan Jimin duduk dikursi mereka. Dosen wanita paruh baya berpakaian terbuka sudah masuk merusak suasana kelas yang ceria.

Napas Jimin padahal masih sesak setelah sibuk dengan acara kejar-kejaran yang dilakukan Jungkook kepadanya. Gorila satu itu sungguh berniat mematahkan giginya karena mengabaikan ajakannya semalam.

" _I see it again!"_ -Jimin menghentikan gigitannya pada sebilah pensil. Menelisik wajah girang Jungkook untuk sesaat.

" _What do you say, dude?_ -Ah! Maksudmu, soal pria rupawan itu?"

Dosen didepan kelas masih terlihat sibuk menjelaskan tentang memori visual yang wajib dimiliki oleh setiap siswa dikelasnya, membuat Jimin sedikit mendengus kesal sebelum menarik pelan kursinya lebih dekat kearah Jungkook. "Kau sungguhan melihatnya?"

"Ey.. Aku mana pernah melihatnya secara langsung! Tentu saja hanya didalam bunga tidurku." Jungkook terkikik geli mendapati wajah merengut Jimin yang lucu.

" _Fuck u!_ "

" _Watch your mouth,_ Jim." Jungkook merasa was-was karenanya. Mulut Jimin memang harus disiram air suci supaya tidak sering mengucapkan kata kotor disembarang tempat.

"Kau sungguh memimpikan orang yang sama berulang kali?"

"Hu'um.. Tapi, aku selalu melupakan warna rambut dan matanya. Aku mengingat seluruh wajahnya dengan jelas kecuali dua hal penting itu."

"Yang benar saja? Katanya, kau sudah berhasil mengingatnya?"

Jimin benar. Jungkook sempat mengadu kepadanya beberapa hari yang lalu bahwa sosok rupawan itu telah bisa ia gambarkan dengan tepat. Nyatanya, Jungkook kembali melupakan dua hal penting lagi yang semestinya bisa melengkapi sketsa yang dibuatnya dengan susah payah.

"Tidak. Aku melupakannya lagi."

Mata sipit segaris milik Jimin mendadak membola. Membuatnya dua kali lebih menggemaskan daripada biasanya. "Aigoo… Jiminie lucu sekali!"

" _Cute my ass_! Aku serius bodoh! Sejak kapan kau kenal kata 'lupa'? Bukan hanya sekali Jungkook, tapi berulang kali! Bukankah itu aneh bagimu? Dan jangan coba-coba berbicara Bahasa ibu mu kalau ti-"

 _"EKHM! Please, don't be noisy."_ Dosen wanita paruh baya tersebut menekan kalimatnya dengan cukup keras hingga membuat Jimin mengatup bibirnya secepat kilat.

Kelas dalam keadaan hening seketika. Jungkook melirik Jimin yang bertingkah seolah tidak bersalah, membuat pusat perhatian otomatis tertuju padanya.

"A-ah _. I'm sorry for disturbing your class, Miss_."

Tenggorokannya mendadak kering. Bersyukurlah, Jungkook murid kebanggan seluruh dosen difakultasnya. Kalau tidak, bisa dipastikan hari ini akan berakhir buruk.

Tawa Jimin terdengar puas begitu kelas mereka berakhir dengan adegan dramatis yang disuguhkan Jungkook bersama dosen wanita paruh baya yang baru saja meninggalkan kelas dengan rona merah dipipinya.

"Woah! Kau gila Jeon. Ternyata, mulut mu lebih berbisa dari mulutku."

Beberapa teman yang mengenal Jungkook juga ikut membantu Jimin mengejeknya yang sudah bertingkah menjijikan. Siapa juga yang tidak geli melihat kelakuan Jungkook, bisa-bisanya ia mengatakan kalimat _cheesy_ kepada dosen nya sendiri.

 _"Miss, Aku sungguh menyesal. Janji, tidak akan membuat keributan lagi dikelasmu."_ Seisi kelas tergelak melihat tingkah Jimin yang mereka ulang adegan menggelikan yang hampir membuat bola matanya lepas. Dengan sengaja ia menarik tangan salah satu gadis cantik didekatnya, mencium punggung tangannya, kemudian kembali mengucapkan kalimat norak Jungkook yang masih diingatnya.

" _Shut up,_ Jim!Kau harusnya bersyukur karena sudah ku selamatkan."

" _Gosh.._ -Jujur Jeon, kau memang berniat tebar ranjau kan? Agar perawan tua itu bisa memberimu nilai Cuma-Cuma."

"Si bangsat ini!"

"Apa? Hah? Kau ingin memukulku?" Jimin dengan sengaja mendogakkan wajahnya seolah menantang Jungkook. Dan dibalas decihan sebal setelahnya.

"-suka benar kalau bicara."

Keduanya tertawa hebat sembari ber tos-tos ria menertawakan tabiat buruk masing-masing.

.

.

Derap langkah Taehyung ia pertegas begitu telinganya mendengar kegaduhan dari sudut lorong gelap didepannya. Beberapa makian disertai gebrakan meja yang menambah ramai keadaan. Taehyung disana, memandang dingin tiap pasang mata yang menatapnya. Pintu dibelakangnya tertutup dengan sendirinya begitu Taehyung berjalan menjauh untuk mencapai tempat duduknya.

"Lanjutkan rapat kalian." Salah satu wanita caktik bertubuh jangkung mengacungkan tangannya angkuh. Mendelik tak suka atas kehadiran Taehyung didalam ruangan. Namun tetap pada etika yang dijunjungnya.

"Ya. Ada apa Jophiel?"

"Aku punya pertanyaan khusus padamu."

Taehyung meletakkan dagunya diatas tautan jari jemarinya, seolah memberi persetujuan.

"Hukuman apa yang pantas untuk para malaikat yang jatuh cinta pada mahluk fana seperti manusia?"

Seisi ruangan senyap setelahnya. Jophiel menyeringai menang saat melihat bibir tipis Taehyung tidak kunjung membuka suaranya. Mata hazel pemuda itu bergerak tajam meneliti satu-persatu pandangan menuduh yang dilayangkan padanya.

"Bukankah, kau seharusnya buka su-"

"Itu tidak dalam kuasa ku. Kau bisa tanyakan lansung kepada-Nya."

.

.

Nunggu moment Vkook yH? hhhehee, sabar yah..

akunya belum ada niat buat mempertemukan mereka secara langsung, oette? :v *digebukin*

wkwk bercanda.

 _see ya, next chap guys!_

 _._

 _._

 ** _Big Thanks :_**

 ** _pinkimchi, Vin97, SwaggxrBang, Nsal26, JSBTS._**

 ** _LAFYU :*_**

 ** _._**

 ** _'SemeTae'_**

 ** _._**

 **[14 September 2018]**


End file.
